Scary TV Episodes
What's an episode of TV show that really SCARED you? Nate Clone - A Pal For Gary (SpongeBob SquarePants) SpongeBob was my freaking CHILDHOOD. It was goofy, funny, and, very colorful. Except for when he's...not that. A Pal For Gary is about SpongeBob realizing that Gary must be very SAD when he's not a home, working at the Krabby Krust. We then see that Gary loves it when SpongeBob isn't home, and watchs westerns when the sponge isn't around. (Despite being pretty scary, this episode is actually pretty funny) So, he buys a strange creature and calls it "Puffy Fluffy". Hijinks ensue (Rest of plot is here). PF (Puffy Fluffy), at first, is really tipped into the uncanny valley with it's design, as it looks very...off. It looks very realistic (in a show about a talking sponge who works at a burger joint and lives in a pineapple, I may add). Every frame PF was on screen, it was very scary, like whenever it roared at Gary, it sent chills down my spine. There is a lot of cliches in this episode, like the "Authority figure doesn't believe the protagonist" cliche, and the "Smallest and cutest character turns out to be the biggest and scariest threat of all" cliche, and who could forget the classic "Dumb parents/authority figure" cliche. Anyways, once PF's true colors are revealed, it is the scariest thing since on the show since Nasty Patty (Which was about SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs attempting murder, if I may add). PF's final form stated to be inspired by the Graboids from the movie Tremors, but I would've rather let a 15 Graboid monsters cut me into pieces and then EAT me than to see that Coraline-looking demon on my TV screen any more. And then it just gets away at the end, and Gary gets a job at the Krusty Krab for 15 seconds and that's the end. IT STILL OUT THERE. We never see that thing again in the whole series (maybe it's on that Every Character Ever Poster made to promote Big Birthday Blowout, but I don't have 5,000 years) When rewatching the episode, it's not very good. It's a Gary torture episode, and SpongeBob acts WAY out of character. When PF has Gary trapped and he is literally DYING and gasping for breath, SpongeBob tells GARY to put PF down. Overall, this episode it actually PAINFUL to watch if your a SpongeBob fan (Or if your someone like me who considers Gary the second best character on the show). But, as a kid, this was a pretty scary episode that kept me up at night. Henry Hudson - The Haunting of Hill House Episode 1 So basically, The Haunting of Hill House is a Netflix original where this one family moves into a haunted house and the main character's little sister is traumatized for life. About 20-30 years later, the main character is a famous horror-book author (irony lol). Then I forgot what happened but the main guy was in the haunted house with his sister and ya da da da dah. Then my mom walked in and turned off the TV because she doesn't want me having nightmares and stuff. It honestly wasn't really that scary, (at least the first 30 minutes wasn't) but I'm not really a fan of horror TV shows, I prefer scary movies. Category:Halloween Category:Community Survey